wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sing A Song (CD)
This compilation of music from the award-winning, preschool-oriented, animated children's television series Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! features 100 amiable, comedic singalongs, including an appearance by the Wubb Girlz, who just so happen to be led by a character called Shine, who just so happens to be voiced by Beyoncé. The songs are mercifully short, clever, and catchy, resulting in a win/win situation for both kids and parents. Released: August 30, 2005 Tracks # Intro Song # Sing A Song # Don't Lie # Yo Gotta Be Free # Life is Filled with Treasure # Perfect Day # We're Not the Same # Ask for a Little Help # Imagine # Made by You # That's What Friends are For # Don't Touch # Mr. Cool # Wait # Magic # You're a Star # Are You Ready # Focus # Hero # Let's Do It # So Much to Do # Too Much of a Good Thing # Don't Give Up # Gift of Joy # Let's Be Quiet # Me and My Friends # No Fear # Be Yourself # The Wubbzy Wiggle # Blue's Clues Intro Song # I'll Never Forget My Alphabet # Colors # Intro Song (from Maisy) # Itty Bitty Bug Song # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # The Backyardigans Intro Song # Intro Song (from Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) # Intro Song (from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) # Intro Song (from Franklin) # Can We Fix It? (from Bob the Builder) # Intro Song (from 64 Zoo Lane) # Intro Song (from Gullah Gullah Island) # Victor Vito (performed by Laurie Berkner) # We are the Dinosaurs (performed by Laurie Berkner) # Bumblebee Buzz Buzz (performed by Laurie Berkner) # Song In My Tummy (performed by Laurie Berkner) # Pig on her Head (performed by Laurie Berkner) # This Hat (performed by Laurie Berkner) # Intro Song (from Dora the Explorer) # Backpack Song # I'm the Map # Popping Bubbles # El Coqui # I'm the Grumpy Old Troll # We Did It! # Winnie the Pooh Theme Song # The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers # The Horrible Hazardous Heffalumps (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) # The Whoop-Dee-Dooper Bounce (from The Tigger Movie) # Forever and Ever (from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin) # Pirates is What Will Be # Shoulder to Shoulder (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) # Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear (from Piglet's Big Movie # Brave Together (from Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) # Your Heart Will Lead You Home (performed by Kenny Loggins from The Tigger Movie) # Just for One More Day (performed by Diamond Rio) # He Drives Me Crazy # Intro Song (from Oswald) # Come and Play (from Tweenies) # Bing and Bong (from Tiny Planets) # Intro Song (from Kipper) # Welcome to the Big Blue House (from Bear in the Big Blue House) # The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha # When You Make Yourself a Friend # Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh (from The Book of Pooh) # A Beautiful Song (sung by Widget) # For a Moment (sung by Daizy) # Intro Song (Instrumental from Angelina Ballerina) # Mad, Bad and Dangerous # Intro Song (from Oobi) # Intro Song (from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) # The Goofy Goober Song # Now That We're Men # I Love Trash (sung by Oscar the Grouch) # Elmo's Song (sung by Elmo, Big Bird and Snuffy) # Rubber Duckie (sung by Ernie) # C is for Cookie (sung by Cookie Monster) # Bert's Blanket (sung by Bert and the Sheep) # On the Way to Cape May (performed by Geri) # Wildwood Days (performed by Bobby Rydel) # Intro Song (from The Koala Brothers) # Intro Song (from Jimmy Neutron) # Intro Song (from The Fairly OddParents) # Here Come the Rubbaubbers (from Rubbadubbers) # Somebody Come and Play Today (from Play With Me Sesame) # Bing Bang (from LazyTown) # Intro Song (Instrumental from Little Bear) # Goodbye Song (from Bear in the Big Blue House) # Goodbye for Now (from The Book of Pooh) # I Used My Noggin Today (Closing from Noggin's Moose and Zee) Trivia * The CD soundtrack came along with the Wubb Idol DVD and VHS.